regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 17
Recap Aros Errands Woltroth. The Party splits the gold and obtains a note from Prince Yorden stating they are his servants doing his bidding, they decide to head north to Aros. They make it there in 3 days with no encounters along the way. upon arriving in Aros, Victarian gets Karla a room in the Rusty Boot, and the party splits to re-supply and rest before they head east. Spades goes and buys a couple Hand Axes for ranged attacking. Zanzil asks a guard who the smartest person in town is, he is pointed towards a old tower and told that a sage named Newt lives there. Zanzil goes to the tower and is answered at the door by a paige, the paige goes up to supposedly talk with his master and tells Zanzil to stay in the waiting room. Zanzil finds a book on Herbalism and poisons and reads it while he waits. The boy comes down and tells Zanzil that Newt will see him now. Zanzil ascends the staircase and meets a man that is as old, if not older, than him. Zanzil greets him in Ancient Valeisinan, asking "do you speak this language?" Newt replies in the same tongue noting surprise at hearing such an old language. Zanzil tells the sage he would like to learn of the world of Solum. Tariq departs to find a master of the Two-Handed sword, after an afternoon of inquiries he learns that one of Prince Zeldir's guards is a noted master of the blade. Tariq approaches the castle and attempts to gain access, however he fails goes to sit by the gate. Victarian goes and talks to an armorer about full plate, he learns to convert is 3/4 plate into full plate it would take approx 14-16 weeks of work, he also learns that to re-size a suit of full plate it would only take 2-3 weeks of work. Victarian inquires how he should go about getting a suit of full plate, the man suggests buying one off of a Hedge Knight in need of money or Prince Zeldir, he also mentions the prince may reward a great deed with such an armor. Victarian thanks the blacksmith for his time with 10 gold and heads off for the castle. Victarian walks up to the gates, and flashes his note from Prince Yorden to allow him to get in, Tariq joins his side and they walk in together. They wander their castle for a while until a knight asks them their business, They tell him of their search for the prince and are informed that he is having dinner. The Knight regards them with suspicion and asks them why they are in the castle, Victarian tells the Knight that he had met with Prince Yorden and shows him the note. The knight leads Victarian and Tariq to the main audience chamber and tells them to wait. The knight leaves and comes back with Prince Zeldir a few minutes later. Prince Zeldir enters followed by two of his guards, one of which Tariq notices has a massive two-handed sword. Victarian bows and then begins to speak asking for material assistance. When Victarian asks for full plate and Prince Zeldir responds rather negatively asking why Prince Yorden didn't equip him and if he just came to beg for armor. Victarian offers his services in return for any aid the young prince may give him. Prince Zeldir asks who his brother was traveling with, to which Victarian simply responds a cater of knights. Prince Zeldir asks if he had seen a "slightly hunched man with gray hair and a crooked nose" which Victarian responds with a sure no. Victarian notes that he believes Zeldir is speaking of Merrus Findlemaker the Voraci agent that Prince Zeldir had imprisoned and threatened to hang. It seems the wizard was not killed and is no longer in the company of Prince Yorden. Prince Zeldir says that he will provide 2 sets of full plate if Victarian and friends "head to fort Eskka and brings back the general presiding over it." Victarian is given a warrant for his arrest and Prince Zeldir wishes he is brought back either alive or dead, though preferably alive. Prince Zeldir continually emphasizes that he is low ranking in the Voraci army, Victarian asks how many men are under his command, Zeldir reply's five score men (100). Victarian agrees and Tariq wishes to make a request of Prince Zeldir's bodyguard, which he learns is named Sir Cil. Tariq requests to be trained by Sir Cil, Zeldir says that it is up to Sir Cil if he will train him. Sir Cil steps forward and gets into a sparring position with Tariq and the battle begins. Tariq lands a single blow on Sir Cil inflicting minimum damage, While Tariq loses most of his health. Sir Cil says that Tariq lacks patience and practice but says he is willing to train him. Victarian gets the arrest warrant from Prince Zeldir. Zanzil asks a couple simple questions to the sage so he can know the world of solum better and then asks Newt for a game of chess. Newt charges a rate of a gold a minute which Zanzil agrees to. They have an hour and a half game of chess and Zanzil loses the game, he pays 98 gold and leaves. The Party reconvenes at the Rusty Boot and Dana immediately tends to Tariq's wounds. Victarian informs the party of the quest to Fort Eskka. The party consents to the quest and Tariq asks for one more day of healing. Victarian agrees and asks Zanzil to identify Falice and the enchanted sword they got from the Templars. Dana voices her concerns that Victarian has forgotten their sacred mission and is concerned that he is after something so simple as a full plate armor. Victarian decides they should leave Karla in Aros and Dana insists she stay with her. Zanzil goes outside and asks a guard where the nearest jewelry shop, he points him to the polished pearl. Zanzil hurries to the shop and he gets there just as its closing, he gets two pearls for 200 gold making up the story that he needs them as replacements for his wife's necklace. Zanzil returns to the inn and the Party goes to sleep. The next day Zanzil attempts to identify Falice and the enchanted sword. Zanzil reveals that the spear and sword are +2 or greater. The Will of Aros and Voraci The next day the party departs on a 10 day journey to Fort Eskka and gets there without significant encounter. The party arrives late and a guard asks them why he should let them in, he suspects them of bandits. The party makes camp outside the keep as to not get into conflict with the guards too early. They are awoken by sergeant Hopkins captain of the watch. Victarian hands him the arrest warrant and sergeant Hopkins motions for the Party to follow him. The Party quickly packs up camp and are then led inside the fort to a small building and to a smallish chamber in the building. The guard hands them back the warrant and then asks the party why Prince Zeldir wants General Greendal arrested. Victarian says that Prince Zeldir isn't happy with Greendal's performance and wishes to chastise him. Hopkins then asks why Prince Zeldir sent them and not men from House Miklagard. Victarian says that he is a unmarked agent of Voraci and pulls out a Voraci tabbard to show allegiance. Upon seeing the tabbard Hopkins asks if Victarian serves under Lady Felicity. Victarian reply's he is under the employ of Aros, Hopkins doesn't seem happy and calls him a man without honor but leads him into the keep anyway. They come to a room with battle plans on a table in the middle of the room and a 50 or so year old man leaning over them. The General says with outrage "What is the meaning of this! i demand to see this Warrant!" he is handed the warrant by Hopkins. General Greendal reads over the warrant and tears it in half saying "you go tell that snot-nosed little shit..." at that point Victarian hurls his spear at Greendal's throat and a fight breaks out. The battle is very awkward as it takes place in a hallway where no one really has room to attack. Victarian Runs the Knight that was with the general through and moves into the room to see that the general has fled through a back door. Victarian tells Hopkins to use his men to help convict General Greendal or die by the name of Voraci and the Kingdom of Aros. Spades chops the surrendered Hopkins' head off and then the party moves in pursuit of General Greendal. As they are going down the hallway spades yells an impressive battle cry in an attempt to overshadow the General's plees for help. Spades is quickly left behind due to her short legs. The Party breaks out into the main room of the keep and sees 20 soldiers, as the soldiers look up at them Zanzil launches a fire ball into the crowd. The soldiers are boiled alive and the General takes massive damage, the Keep catches fire like a pile of tinder. The Party quickly gets out of the Keep except spades who is much slower. By the time she gets to the bottom of the staircase the whole castle is ablaze. The Party runs outside, general Greendal is trying to mount his horse and issuing commands to some archers to shoot the Party. Victarian goes to confront the general, as Victarian approaches general Greendal surrenders. Tariq ready s his shield to charge into the inferno and save spades. Zanzil blasts Lance of Disruption into the doorway clearing a path for Spades to escape. They tie up the General Greendal and ride off into the sunrise Fort Eskka collapsing behind them. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes